


Flip Your Coin

by Unproductive_Fangirl



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, mad queen, when a targaryen is born the gods flip a coin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unproductive_Fangirl/pseuds/Unproductive_Fangirl
Summary: Just a short poem I wrote years ago and just found again a few months ago. It seems appropriate given the direction the show seems to be going and how fans are split about if Dany will go mad or not. I don't know, enjoy I guess.





	Flip Your Coin

Flip your coin, decide my fate  
Greatness or madness, the world awaits.  
Am I crazy to think  
I can take it all back?  
Is it wisdom to know  
There is no other track?  
When the songs are sung,   
What will be my name?  
Mother of Dragons, Breaker of Chains.   
Queen of Ashes, Bringer of Pain.  
Mad like my father,   
Who burned all in sight.  
Brave like my ancestors,  
Who soared to new heights.  
Times running out, I can no longer wait,  
So flip your coin  
Decide my fate.


End file.
